


Building Fire

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is cold, but the Doctor has more than one plan to keep her warm.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Fire

**title: Building Fire**  
Author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
pairing: Nine/Rose  
Rating: G  
spoilers: None  
warnings: none  -- this is fluff!  
700 words

Summary: Rose is cold, but the Doctor has more than one plan to keep her warm.  :)

For [Then there's us challenge 008: Adventure! ](http://then-theres-us.livejournal.com/350678.html) A mini-adventure featuring City Girl!Rose and Boyscout!Doctor.  :)

"Are you sure about this?" Rose asked.  Coughing, she waved her hand in front of her face, circling fruitlessly around the campfire, trying to evade the smoke as it followed her, making her eyes water.

"Sure I'm sure.  What's not to be sure about?" the Doctor replied.  It was going quite well, he thought.

"Well…  it's cold out here.  The ground is rocky. I think there are bugs -- and I don't even know what happens if I get bitten by alien bugs.  And the smoke keeps getting in my eyes!"  Rose complained, wiping vainly at her stinging eyes, and trying once again to move out of the path of the wind.

"Smoke gets in your eyes," the Doctor crooned with a smirk, while Rose swiped feebly at his arm.

"Sit by me till I get this fire well underway, then we can go back in the Tardis and get you some warmer layers."

She sat down and shivered, huddling in against herself, hiding her eyes against her forearms.

"We could go back into the Tardis and sleep in our own beds," Rose grumbled.

"If that's what you really want," the Doctor said, reasonably.

His reverse psychology was foolproof. "No," said Rose, "no, for some reason you want to rough it, I'm up for it."

"That's my girl," the Doctor said, poking a few more little sticks into the hotspots in the fire.   The wood was not the driest, hence the smoke -- but the bigger logs were hissing and catching, and that was the key -- just feeding bits of kindling to the flame until the whole thing caught.

"Why are we out here again?" Rose murmured, after a while.

"City girl," the Doctor accused.

"Yes, I am," Rose said defiantly. "I like to wash my hair every day, thank you very much."

"You'll have plenty of time later to wash your hair," he said archly.  "This experience is meant to enrich your life."

"My bum is numb from this cold hard ground," Rose groused.

"It's good for you!"

"My throat hurts from inhaling all this smoke!" she retorted, but she was starting to laugh.

"What else?" he prompted.

"My cheeks are cold!  My lips are numb -- I'm talking all slurry!"

"What was that? I couldn't quite understand you," he over-enunciated.

"I'm cold!" Rose punctuated through her grin.

"Sit closer then," he countered.

Rose rocked from leg to leg until she was closer.  The Doctor leaned against her, and smooth as silk, pulled his arm from one sleeve, draping his open jacket around her.  He was normally colder than a human, but he'd feel warm tonight by comparison to the cold air.

Rose sighed in contentment as she relaxed into the warmth of his side.  Suddenly she sat up straighter. "Oi! This is all so you can make a move!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?" he said doubtfully, playing it through.

"You wanted an excuse to get me, um, closer…." Rose trailed off.  He could see very well in the dim firelight, her wide eyes as she stared up at him, and he could feel her heart pounding against his side.

"Do I need an excuse?" he asked, pitching his voice low.

"No," she said, breathless, and he captured her perfect lips with his own.

Long minutes later he asked, "Are you feeling more comfortable now?"

Her head was nestled comfortably on his upper arm, her back to the fire, their legs intertwined, her body pressed warmly against his, her breath hot and moist against his skin through the wool of his jumper.

"I'm feeling pretty good, yeah," Rose said, dreamily.

He traced small circles with his fingers against the small of her back, contentedly spelling a secret word into her skin.

"I can run into the Tardis and get more blankets."

"Nah,"  she said.  "Stay right here."

The cold night air pressed them together, the merry crackling of the fire a delicate counterpoint to the occasional hooting nightbird.

Snug in his arms, Rose fell asleep.  The Doctor lay gazing at the sky, the millions of stars twinkling bright through the crisp night air.  Every so often, he poked another stick in to keep the fire alive, holding Rose close till the early chorus of songbirds woke her, and together, they watched the stars fade into brightness, pink and gold fingers of dawn heralding a new day together.


End file.
